


The Hunt for the Fairest

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Airports, Falling In Love, Fluff, Height Differences, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Jason was not adopted by Bruce, Kinda, Kissing Booths, Light Pining, Love Letters, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mystery, Rejection, Revenge, Soul-Searching, also kinda - Freeform, no capes AU, not too big of a difference but i like smaller dick, that cliche airport scene in every single rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: Dick Grayson meets the love of his life at Gotham's Fifth Annual Summer Fair.Well, he doesn't really meet him. He kisses him while blindfolded at the kissing booth.And Dick is determined to find his mystery man, and he will go to drastic measures to do so.





	The Hunt for the Fairest

“Come one, come all, to the Gotham’s Fifth Annual Summer Fair! To your left, we have caterers from all over the city, so go eat your fill of delicious summer treats! To your right, we have family friendly game booths for people of all ages! Don’t forget to buy tickets for the raffle happening at four PM today! All proceeds go to help the Martha Wayne Foundation! And don’t miss out on the one and only special acrobatic performance by our _very_ own Dick Grayson, happening at sundown, right before the silent auction!”

Stephanie stepped down from her podium, and Barbara handed her a bottle of water. Stephanie took a deep drink from it and smiled. “Thanks, Babs,” she said. “ _Whoo_! Can I see the schedule again? I’m supposed to announce something about Damian’s adoption zoo at some point.”

Barbara handed over her clipboard, and Stephanie flipped a few pages to the page with the schedule.

“Sweet!” she said. “I’ve got like half an hour to go check out the fair before the next announcement. I’m going to go hit that waffle stand. You want a waffle, Babs?”

“No, thanks,” Barbara said with a smile. “I’ve got to go find Dick. He’s hiding from the kissing booth again.”

Stephanie snorted. “You’d think he’d want to kiss people.”

Barbara laughed. “Something about old ladies and unnecessary groping.”

Stephanie went off, saying hi to little kids with balloons and cooing at dogs. Barbara watched her go until her eggplant-colored pinstripe pants disappeared into the crowds.

Then, Barbara turned on her heels to go find one Dick Grayson.

She did not have to search far. He was sitting in Damian’s adoption zoo, teaching the younger kids how to properly hold the rabbits. Damian looked on with a small frown on his face. He had insisted for several weeks before the fair that his project was "to raise awareness about the maltreatment of disabled animals, not an insipid _petting zoo,_ Drake", but a way to get Gothamites to adopt animals with special needs instead.

The bunnies were all born blind, and one of them was missing an ear. Damian also had several cats and a couple dogs with certain disabilities. Bruce drew the line when sixteen-year-old asked if he could have monkeys at his adoption zoo.

“Dick,” Barbara said, ducking into the tent and raising an eyebrow at the man. “Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere right now?”

Dick looked up with a guilty smile. “No?” He cuddled the white rabbit a little closer.

Barbara gave him a stern look.

He sighed. “Sorry, kids,” he said. He handed the bunny off to a little girl with lopsided pigtails and blue popsicle-stained lips. Damian’s frown deepened. “I’ve gotta go now.”

“But Mr. Grayson!” the kids whined. “Don’t go!”

Dick laughed and patted one of the kids’ heads. “Sorry, bud. I might pop in later though!”

The kid reluctantly let go of Dick’s leg, and they all waved forlornly as Dick followed Barbara out into the bright sunlight again.

They passed Damian’s other stall, where he was selling artwork to raise money to help disabled animals. Barbara admired the detailed paintings of people, landscapes, and mostly, animals. There were several people also walking through, murmuring over the teen’s artwork.

“Damian’s so talented, isn’t he?” Dick asked fondly, noticing that Barbara was also looking at the art. “The kid’s going places,” he said.

“Mm,” Barbara agreed. “Now _you_ , on the other hand,” she said. “Can’t go about hiding from your problems forever.”

Dick groaned. “But I don’t _want_ to do the kissing booth!”

“We all promised to help out in more than one place,” Barbara said. “I helped organize this entire event with Bruce, and I'm making sure things are running smoothly. B is doing the silent auction as well. Damian has his two things going. Stephanie’s doing announcements and doing magic tricks later today. Cass has a martial arts demonstration, and she organized the pie eating contest. Tim has the coffee taste test station, and he’s in the dunk tank all day. But you?”

Dick huffed. “I’m doing acrobatics, and I’m drawing in the crowd!”

“You promised to help out wherever we needed someone. And we need you at the kissing booth.”

“Please, Babs, I will do _anything_ , just don’t make me do the kissing booth,” Dick whined as they turned the corner to the gardens and the huge neon lips with the words _Kissing Booth_ came into view. “Last year I did the kissing booth, and the year before that as well! And last year, I got _herpes_.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “You won’t even be able to see who the other person is, and you don't know herpes was from the kissing booth. Could've been when you bobbed for apples later. You’ll be _fine_. Most people just pay for a quick peck anyway.”

Dick groaned. “I swear, if I end up having some old man try and get more than he paid for…”

He followed Barbara around to the other side of the booth. Barbara smiled and knocked on the side of the booth. “I found Dick,” she said. “You’re good to go enjoy the rest of your day, Kori. Thanks for all your help.”

“Not a problem,” Kori said with a sweet smile. “Nice to see you again, Dick.”

“Hey, Kori,” Dick said. “How did you live through three hours of constant kissing? Aren’t you afraid of herpes?” He looked at her pleadingly.

Kori laughed. “You will be fine, Dick,” she said. She patted his shoulder before walking out of the booth.

Barbara steered Dick into the chair and pushed him down. “I’ll be back when your shift’s over,” she said. “Water’s over there. Blindfold’s on the table. I also left some lip balm. Have fun!”

Dick sighed and put on the blindfold. He leaned forward into the booth, puckering his lips slightly.

The pair of lips that met his was slightly chapped and dry. They lingered for a second before pulling away. A few seconds later, they were replaced by another pair of lips. Then another. And another.

It went on like that for what felt like more than three hours.

Dick had originally counted the number of people he had kissed. He lost count after thirty-seven.

The line of lips seemed unending. Several times, Dick suspected he had kissed the same person twice by the protests from those in line behind them.

Sometimes, people tried to talk to Dick before kissing him. They tried to introduce themselves, and make the best impression they can in the short time they had with him.

Dick did not really listen to any of them.

After a while though, the lips all started feeling the same. It became a mechanical, mindless thing, and he started daydreaming. He had been completely lost in thought when someone sat down in front of Dick.

As soon as they sat down, however, Dick _felt_ that something was different. He shifted a little, pulling out of his daydream, trying to figure out what was so different about this person.

“Hi,” Dick said, being the first to instigate the conversation. The person did not respond. Instead, they leaned forward and pressed their lips to Dick’s.

Their lips were soft and plump, and they slotted together with Dick’s _perfectly_. It was like a switch was flicked in him. Dick felt a hunger grow in him, a strange thirst he had never felt before.

He reached up with his hands and grabbed the person’s face, pulling them even closer. He felt a smooth jaw, sharp and shaved clean. He moved his lips, and celebrated silently when the man kissed back.

They made out for a full five seconds, and then the man pulled away.

“Wait-” Dick called, still stunned from the sudden loss of heat and presence. He ripped the blindfold off, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the sunlight. He searched desperately for someone walking away from the kissing booth, but there was no such person.

Dick could still feel the tingling on his lips of the man that had kissed him so tenderly, but then ripped it away from him after a mere taste. Dick had never felt so helpless in his life.

“You okay?” Dick turned to see Barbara there, raising an eyebrow at him.

Dick blinked at her. “What?”

“You’re done here,” she said. Dick did not even react. “Are you _sure_ you’re okay? You’ve got your performance in an hour, by the way.”

“I…” Dick was still in a daze. “Did you- Did you happen to see who that last person was? The last person I kissed. A man. He- He… ran off.”

Barbara frowned. “No,” she said. “Why, did he do something?”

“N-No,” Dick stammered, still not fully grasping that the best kiss of his life had just slipped through his hands like that, without Dick ever seeing his face. “I… never mind,” he muttered, sighing. “I’m… going to go… get ready.” His eyes swept the crowds once more, finding no one. He gave one more desolate sigh, and brushed past Barbara, leaving the kissing booth behind him.

~

All the while, through getting ready, putting on his makeup, stretching and warming up, Dick was thinking about that kiss.

The kiss was definitely not just a kissing booth kiss. It was the type of kiss that people shared in private, away from prying eyes, without a worry in the world, not at a busy summer fair.

But not only had Dick not found out who that kisser was, he found himself aching for another taste.

Seconds before going on stage, Dick found himself hanging onto the memory of that kiss for good luck.

Tim had given him a hug, and Damian gave him a nod and a few words of reassurance. Barbara gave him a bright smile, and Stephanie ruffled his hair. Cassandra gave him a thumbs up. But Dick was most reassured by the kiss. Perhaps that what it had been. A kiss for good luck.

The tent was packed. There were people squished onto every available bench, and even people standing, just crowding the tent flap. The paps lined the outside of the ring, where Dick’s acrobatics set-up was, their cameras flashing away.

Dick smiled brightly at them, giving a few bows before he nodded at Barbara in the wings, and the music started.

Dick’s routine went flawlessly. He was filled with adrenaline and was fueled by the cheers and screams from the crowd. All his equipment held perfectly, having been checked again and again by his family and friends. At the end of his performance, there were roses tossed in from audience, and Dick breathlessly tossed kiss after kiss out into the audience, bowing over and over again.

Then, he waved Stephanie over. She brought him the mic, and Dick cleared his throat.

“Thank you, thank you, everyone,” he said. “It’s been an honor and a pleasure to be out here flying again, in front of such a supportive audience. I am certain that my parents are looking down on me, and they are proud of me.” He kissed his fingers and raised it up in the air. “However, my announcement is about something different.”

The crowds went quiet.

Dick took a deep breath. “As many of you may know, I was out at the kissing booth earlier today.” A loud cheer rose up in the crowd. Dick gave them a smile, a bit pained, as he wanted to get on with his announcement. People were already leaving the tent. “There was someone out there today that I kissed. The very last person line. It might be stupid of me to say this, but… something about that kiss felt magical. So… please, come find me after this. I want- I just want to meet you,” he said.

Immediately, the cameras started clicking away, faster than ever. Chaos broke out in the crowd as both men and women started shouting that it was them. Dick ignored them all and left the ring, the spotlight following him all the way off.

Immediately, he was bombarded by his family.

“What the hell was that, Grayson?” Damian demanded.

“Do you know how much of a media storm you just caused?” Tim groaned.

“Dick, you should not have announced that to the world like that,” Barbara said disapprovingly.

Cass shook her head but patted his shoulder.

Only Stephanie grinned. “Dude, you’re _so_ in for it!”

She was right. Dick spent the rest of the night running away from people. He ended up hiding behind one of the trailers of one of the hired clowns. He sat on a bay of hale and panting hard. He was supposed to help Bruce with the silent auction, but Bruce had excused him, not wanting his new announcement to ruin the “silent” part of the auction.

As Dick sat there, his head leaning against the cool metal of the trailer, staring up at the stars, there was a quiet crack in the line of trees, only about ten feet away.

“Who’s there?” Dick asked, sitting up straight.

There was no answer. But it was a familiar silence that got Dick’s heart racing.

“It’s- It’s you, isn’t it?” Dick asked, standing up. “The man I kissed at the kissing booth?” Still no silence, but a very definite  _yes_ rang out in the air.

“Who are you?” Dick asked. “I- I don’t know if I was mistaken, but… I felt a strong connection between us. I wasn’t lying when I said it was a magical kiss. It really felt that way. I had kissed so many people before you, and- and you just revitalized me with that kiss. So, _please_.”

He took a step forward, trying to peer into the darkness.

“Don’t come closer.”

Dick stopped, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The man’s voice was deep, quiet, and clear at the same time. It sent a thrill down Dick’s spine.

“Why?” Dick asked. “You don’t want me to see you? Please, I just want to-”

“I will leave.”

“Okay, okay!” Dick said quickly, holding his hands up in surrender. “I won’t… come any closer.” He was not sure why he wanted to have this man so desperately. It just felt _right_. “Can I have a name?” he asked.

There was silence.

“Alright. That’s cool. My name’s Dick. You probably already know that,” he said. He bit his lower lip to keep from making a fool of himself any more. “Um, did you see my performance tonight?” he asked, almost shyly.

There was a short pause. “Yes. You were good.”

Dick felt a flush of happiness. “Thank you,” he said. “I, um, I was thinking of you. Well, your kiss.” He took a deep breath. “Do you think… you can give me another one? I won’t- I won’t look, I promise.”

There was a considerate silence after Dick’s request. Then, there was a soft exhale of breath. The voice came back, softer than before. “Take off your tie. Cover your eyes with it.”

Dick quickly did as he was told, knotting his expensive tie tightly around his eyes. He could not see a thing anymore. Even so, it excited him even more. Could his man be grotesquely disfigured? Perhaps he had a scar on his face. Maybe he was transgender and still looked like a girl? Dick ran all the possibilities through his head, conjuring up the worst possibilities, but even so, he could not find it in himself to be disgusted.

He heard quiet, slow footsteps approaching him. The man’s presence grew stronger, and Dick could barely breathe.

Then, there was a soft stroke of his cheek. Dick tried to lean into it, but the man pulled his hand away. Dick stilled. The man’s hand returned. It single finger gently traced his cheekbone to where his makeshift blindfold was, then along the blindfold to his ear, then down his jaw. The man gently tilted Dick’s head up, and he took a step closer.

Dick felt the man’s body touching his now. They were not pressed together, but Dick could feel the man’s body heat. He wore a soft shirt, and a leather jacket of some sort. Dick could feel the man’s breath on his lips.

“Can I… Can I touch you?” Dick breathed, his hands trembling.

“Yes,” the man breathed back.

Dick’s hands came up, and he cupped the man’s face. He felt silky hair, a bit shorter than Dick’s own hair, but much softer. Dick wondered what color his hair was. Blond, red, black, brown? Or something outrageous and dyed: blue, purple, green, pink? Dick decided that it did not matter.

The man forced Dick’s head up a bit more, then he pressed his lips to Dick’s. Dick gasped against the man’s mouth, immediately pushing up into the kiss. The man was sparse with his touches, but he was generous with his kissing. He let Dick ravage him, and he gave as much as he got.

Dick moaned as he felt their tongues dance together, like they were made to do so. His entire body tingled with the pleasurable kiss, and Dick wanted so much more.

They kissed for a longer time than they had at the kissing booth, but for Dick, it felt like a second.

After the man pulled back, Dick felt even emptier and more confused than before. He thought he would be satisfied now that he had gotten another kiss, but Dick was now yearning for so much more than just a kiss. He wanted to see the man’s face, touch the man, have the man touch him, press their bodies together, feel them slide against one another like they were made to do so, and he wanted to call out the man’s name.

He was getting rather excited from all those thoughts.

“Keep the blindfold on,” the man said softly. “Count to ten.”

“Don’t go!” Dick said urgently. “Please.”

“Count to ten, Dickie,” the man urged.

Dick shivered at the nickname. He swallowed hard, not wanting to count. He knew that when he reached ten, the man would be gone. That thought just made him feel so lost and helpless, and he did not even know the man! He already felt tears pricking the edges of his eyes. “One,” he choked out. “Two…”

He heard the retreating footsteps. He wanted to chase of them, but he forced himself to stay.

“Three… Four…,” he continued. The man was gone by seven, the last traces of his presence disappearing, and the cold night air filling its place. Dick kept counting, and at ten, he removed the blindfold. Even though he knew the man was gone, Dick looked around, hoping for any sign of him ever being there.

There was nothing. Nothing except the lingering heat on his lips.

~

“You don’t understand,” Dick said. “I _have_ to find him.”

“You don’t know anything about him, Dick,” Bruce said. “You don’t know his name, what he looks like, what he does. You don’t even know that he’s a Gothamite.”

“I don’t care who he is!” Dick said. “I just- I just have to find him.”

Bruce sighed and rubbed his temples. “Dick, you can’t just expect to find this man when you know absolutely nothing about him.”

“He’s an amazing kisser.”

Bruce gave him an unimpressed stare. “So are you going to go around kissing every man in Gotham?”

Dick stood up, shaking his head. “If that’s what I have to do,” he said. He left Bruce’s office with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He was starting back towards his room when he passed the library. Damian was sitting inside, working on a sketch.

Dick hesitated a second before going inside. “Hey, Dami,” Dick said.

Damian looked up, assessed Dick, frowned, then went back to his work. “Still moping, Grayson?” he asked.

“I’m not _moping_ ,” Dick said.

“It has been two weeks since the fair,” Damian reminded him. “There is essentially no chance you will find your mystery man.”

Dick sighed. “You’re supportive.”

“I’m realistic.”

Dick sat down next to Damian. “I can find him,” he insisted. “I just need- ugh, I don’t know, another event of some sort. One that he would come to.”

“And how do you know what event he will come to?” Damian asked.

Dick shrugged. “Nothing fancy. Something like the summer fair.”

“A child’s birthday party?” Damian snorted.

Dick’s eyes lit up. “That’s it! A birthday party! I need to throw a birthday party!”

“Grayson, your birthday is not for another eight months,” Damian said.

Dick’s grin grew. “No, not _mine_. Yours! Your birthday is next month, right?”

Damian glared at him. “I’m not having you throw me a public birthday party that is like a _fair_.”

“You could have another chance to have more animals adopted,” Dick said. “You were a hit at the fair, right? Many people asked you to contact them when you’ll be doing something like that again.”

Damian narrowed his eyes at Dick. “Yeah…” he said slowly.

“I’ll be great!” Dick said. “I’ll have my chance to find my man, and you help more animals!”

“How do you know he will even come?” Damian challenged.

“Well, I’ll just have to do something for your birthday.”

~

Damian’s birthday party was held two weeks before his actual birthday. It was another huge event. The young Gotham prince was turning seventeen, and everyone all over Gotham had been invited to come.

All his family members were doing something to support Damian’s cause of helping disabled animals get adopted and having their special needs met.

Bruce paid for the entire event, Barbara and Stephanie gave the animals handsome photo shoots and printed out the pictures on huge canvases to show off to the guests, Cassandra made organic pet treats to sell, Tim set up a whole bunch of games, and Dick organized what he called, “The Hunt”.

“I don’t think that’s very animal friendly,” Stephanie had said.

“No, we’re not hunting _animals_ ,” Dick said. “Quite the opposite. The guests will pay to hunt _me_.”

“That doesn’t sound very safe,” Tim offered. “What if you get hurt?”

“I’ll be fine,” Dick said. “It’s like one big game of hide-and-seek. I’ll hide, and the guests seek. The first person to find _and_ catch me will get a date with me, as well as a pet of their choosing, with pet food for a year.”

“What if your mystery man isn’t the first person to find you?” Damian asked.

“He will be,” Dick said. “I have faith in him.”

With a bit more grumbling and weak protests, “The Hunt” was on.

The day of Damian’s birthday party, “The Hunt” had become the biggest and most anticipated event of the entire party. There were a total of three hundred some men and women who were participating.

Each participant had a small flare that they would shoot off if they caught Dick, signaling the end of the game. Dick had surveyed the entire crowd before the event, and he did not know which of the men (there were a hundred and ninety six of them in total) was his Summer Fair kiss.

He just hoped he had not underestimated his ability to chase Dick down.

Dick got a twenty minute head start. He was dressed in dark clothes, and he took off into the forests behind the Manor. He had grown up in the forests behind the Manor. Dick knew every hiding spot in the forest. He had an advantage over the participants.

When his whistle blew, Dick took off into the woods, running hard. He leapt easily over the streams, jumping over fallen trees, avoiding large boulders and climbing others. He had a watch on his wrist, and he dropped down into his little hideout just as the twenty minutes was up.

Dick’s hide out was one he had found when he first came to the Manor, shortly after his parents’ death. It was a little cave with several fallen logs and rocks in front of it. No one could even see that it was a cave unless they were standing right by it.

The cave was dry and actually decently lit, with several streams of sunlight peeking into it.

Dick sat down and waited.

It was another half an hour before he heard the first people. They were still far off, but Dick could hear their footsteps and their heavy breathing. Some were working together, shouting at each other what things they found. Dick watched, stifling his laugh. They passed soon enough.

Dick turned back around and looked at his little cave. He would sit here a little longer, and then he would go out and head to his other hiding spot. Dick wanted his mystery man to find him, but he also wanted to enjoy the chase a bit. He juggled small pebbles as he waited. Then, he squeezed through the hole, back out into the silent forest. He started towards his next destination.

Miraculously, Dick ran into no one as he went. He found the old, gnarled tree, and he stared up at it, smiling.

When Dick had been younger, he had climbed the tree so many times that some of its bark had been smoothed out by him. As Dick reminisced, a hand came clamping over his eyes.

Dick gasped out.

“Shh.”

Dick felt the tingle of excitement.

“You found me,” he said with a smile. “I’m all yours.”

His mystery man kept his hand over Dick’s eyes and slowly spun Dick around.

“What? Still don’t want me to see you?” Dick joked. “Well, you won the game, so I guess you have to let me see you now.”

“Quiet,” the man said. “You talk too loudly.”

“You already won anyway,” Dick purred. He stepped closer to the man. He was wearing the same soft shirt, but no jacket. “Claim your prize.”

With his hand still over Dick’s eyes, the man cupped Dick’s cheek and kiss him hard.

Dick melted against the man, moaning. The man crowded Dick backwards so that his back was pressed against the tree.

They kissed with fiery passion, and Dick kissed him as hard as he could. His hands gripped the man’s shirt, and his knuckles scraped against hard, firm muscles. The man’s chin was a bit stubbly this time around, but Dick did not care. His man was perfect, and Dick knew that without even looking at him.

“Please, I want to see you,” Dick said desperately, when the man pulled back. “Please let me see you.”

“All in good time, Dickie,” the man promised with a whisper. He pressed another gentle ghost of a kiss to Dick’s lips. “Keep your eyes closed for me.”

“No- No, don’t leave yet!” Dick gasped out, reaching out for the man, but his presence was already drawing away. “Fire your flare! Please, you- you won!”

“I’ve already claimed my prize,” the man said. “And now, I go.”

Dick snapped his eyes open, but the man was gone. “No, no!” Dick cried out. He was on the verge of sobbing. “Why do you keep doing this to me?!” he asked. “I- I-”

“I found him!”

Dick barely had a second to react before he was tackled to the forest floor hard. A flare was fired off, and Dick grunted as he threw the man off of him. He glared at the man.

“When I said _catch_ me, I didn’t mean to tackle me to the ground,” he snapped.

The man grinned lewdly. “Doesn’t matter, Dick. You’re mine now.”

Dick scoffed. “You didn’t _win_ ,” he said. “Someone else already found me.”

“I don’t see them,” the man said. “They didn’t fire the flare.”

“The flare only signals the end of the game,” Dick said irritably. “They already found me. They just… left.”

“Finders keepers, losers weepers!” the man said cheerfully.

Dick argued his case several times, but even Bruce said that he would have to go on a date with the man. So a week from the results of “The Hunt”, Dick had to go out to lunch with the man.

They went to a fancy restaurant of the man’s choosing, and of course, the man chose the most high-end place of all of Gotham - the Luxe.

They had a private room in the back of the restaurant with overwhelming lavender candles – the man’s favorite.

Dick had pasted on his socialite smile and tried not to let it turn into a grimace as the man continued to wipe at his sweaty face with a decorative handkerchief.

Dick was beyond relieved when their waiter finally came in to get them started.

Their waiter walked in, looking rather upset over something. He practically stormed in, wiping his hands on a towel of some sort. He quickly tucked it into the back pocket of his slacks.

“Hello, welcome to the Luxe. My name is Jason, what can I get you started with today?”

Their waiter finally looked up and his eyes locked on Dick.

“It’s you,” Dick breathed.

“You know him?” his date asked Dick, raising an eyebrow at Jason.

Jason stared at Dick impassively for a second. Then, he cleared his throat. “I’m afraid you have me mistaken, Mr. Grayson,” he said. “Can I get you started with anything? We recommend the-”

“No, no, it _is_ you,” Dick said. He stood up and pointed a finger at Jason. “I- I recognize your voice! You're my mystery man. But…” he frowned. “I also recognize your face. Why?”

“Mr. Grayson, I have never met you in my life,” Jason said flatly, not moving from his spot.

Dick stepped right up to him. “Don’t lie to me,” he said. “I _know_ you. But I… don’t know how. You just- You just look _really_ familiar. Have we dated? Are you one of Tim’s friends? Did you deliver pizza to the Manor or something?”

“I’m sorry, is he causing you trouble, Mr. Grayson?”

Dick glanced over his shoulder to see the maître d’ walking towards them.

“No, not at all!” Dick said.

At the same time, his date said, “Yes, he is.”

The maître d’ grimaced. “I apologize. I will have a different waiter serve you. Jason,” he said firmly.

Jason gave Dick one last look before turning on his heels and walking out.

Dick stared stunned after him, feeling the same feeling of loss he had the previous times that his mystery man had left him.

He slowly sat back down. His date glared at him. “So. Who was that?”

“I don’t… know,” Dick murmured truthfully.

~

The very next day, Dick went back to the Luxe.

“I want to speak to the first waiter I had yesterday,” he demanded. “Jason.”

The maître d’ smiled tightly. “I’m afraid he no longer works here.”

“You _fired_ him?” Dick asked. “But he did nothing wrong! You can’t just-” Then, he gritted his teeth. He did not have time to fight over stupid things like this. “Do you know where I can find him?”

“Drunk on some park bench?” a passing waiter snorted.

Dick gave him a hard glare. The waiter quickly kept walking.

“I’m sorry,” the maître d’ said. “I can’t give away employee details, whether or not they work for us anymore.”

Dick growled. “Fine. Don’t expect my patronage anymore,” he said before leaving the restaurant.

Dick had stomped out of the hotel, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and he glared at the floor as he walked.

He just kept walking as well, not knowing where he was going, but just that he had to go. Dick had to walk off all the angry energy.

He had barely gotten any sleep last night, just murmuring Jason’s name over and over again into the darkness of the room. He fell asleep at 3 AM, with a pillow hugged to his chest, a flimsy replacement for the body he wished was there instead.

Dick walked until his shoes started pinching his feet. It was then that he slowed down.

“Hey, you need a ride?”

Dick turned to see a taxi rolling to a stop beside him.

The window came down and the driver peeked out. “You’re looking a bit lost.”

Dick peered into the taxi. “ _Roy?”_

“ _Grayson?_ ”

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Dick opened the door and got in. “Roy Harper! I haven’t seen you in _years_! How have you been?”

Roy laughed. “Dick, my man, I’ll be damned. I’m fucking fantastic now,” he said. “Still hanging out with Wayne?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “He really isn’t as bad as I made him out to be back in high school, you know,” he said.

Roy snorted. “Uh huh. How have you been though? Don’t see Dick Grayson walking down these streets of Gotham very often,” he said.

“Nah, I was blowing off some steam,” Dick said. “Was looking for someone. But they weren’t there anymore.”

“Shit, man,” Roy said. “Sorry.”

Dick gave him a small smile. “It’s fine. It may be harder to find them now, but I have faith.”

Roy grinned. “That’s the spirit. Where’re you headed? I’ll give you a lift.”

“Wayne Manor, duh,” Dick said. “You should come over sometime. We can catch up,” he said.

Roy shook his head, his red hair flopping into his face. Dick noticed that there were a few small braids in his hair.

“I don’t mix with the rich elites anymore,” Roy said. “You know that. No offense to you though. You're cool."

“So you finally got away from Oliver?”

“Yup,” Roy said. “On my own now. And perfectly happy with it.”

“Congrats, dude,” Dick said. “I’m happy for you.”

Roy turned to him and smiled. “Yeah. Thanks.” They continued on their way, enjoying each other’s company in silence. Then, Roy said, “Why do you come over and visit me sometime,” he said. “I’ve got a roommate, but they won’t mind,” he said.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dick said. “See what kind of  _normal_ life I’m missing out on.”

“Asshole,” Roy said fondly.

“Brat,” Dick teased back. He leaned back in the seat and smiled. “God, I’ve missed you.”

~

The very next day, Dick went to go visit Roy. He brought a few bottles of nice wine. He looked at his slip of paper with Roy's address and matched it to the number on the door.

He took a deep breath and knocked. Through the door, Dick heard, “Get the door, dammit! I’m not done in the bathroom!”

“Fuck you!” was the response.

A second later, the door opened.

“Roy’s still in the shower, just come in and- fuck.”

Dick nearly dropped the wine.

“Shit, _no_ ,” Jason growled. “I did not fucking sign up for this shit.” Jason started to close the door.

Dick quickly stepped inside. “Oh my god, I remember you now!” he said. “You were Roy’s friend back in school! You were a year under us, weren’t you?”

Jason scowled and refused to answer.

Dick quickly put the wine on the coffee table and stepped in front of Jason. “I don’t- I don’t understand it,” Dick said softly. “You- You come and you kiss me, and you never let me see your face, but you’re so _handsome_ , I don’t know _why_.”

“Get out of my way,” Jason growled.

“No, I want- I want an answer!” Dick demanded. “I- I’m sorry I didn’t remember you. I mean, we didn’t exactly talk much in high school, and I’m sorry you lost your job-”

“Just shut the fuck up, will you?” Jason hissed. “I told you, I don’t fucking know you!”

“Yes, you do!” Dick said shrilly. He grabbed Jason’s wrists, his voice on the verge of cracking. He had just found his mystery man, and he was not about to let him slip away again. “You- You called me Dickie. Why? Jason, _please_ , just- just give me a reason.”

Jason glared at him. “Because I liked you, okay? But that was before. I don’t give a fuck about you anymore.” He tore his hands out of Dick’s grasp, and he tried to side step Dick again. Dick blocked him.

“What do you mean?” Dick pleaded. “You don’t like me anymore? Is it because I didn’t recognize you? I’m sorry, Jason, give me another chance, please.”

Jason sneered at him. “Was the kiss that good?” he asked. “That you would come crawling back for more? Or are you just a slut?”

The words hurt, but Dick was more concerned with the fact that he was losing Jason. “You were _amazing_ ,” Dick breathed. “It- It was the best kisses I’ve ever had, and I think I’ve fallen in love with you-”

Jason snorted. “ _Love_? What do you know about love?”

“I- I-”

“Nothing,” Jason sneered. “Fuck off, Dick.”

Dick felt the tears welling up. “I- I _do_ love you,” he said, his voice quavering. “I don't know _why_ , but I can prove it, if- if you’d just _let_ me. Jason, you treated me so tenderly before, why-”

“Because that was _revenge_ ,” Jason said, anger flaring in his eyes again. “Because you broke my heart once, and now this is my revenge!”

“Wh-What?”

“Oh, you don’t remember? Because you were the hot senior everyone wanted a piece of, and I was the stupid, unnamed junior no one paid attention to,” Jason growled. “You got so many love confessions on a daily basis, what was another one? In case you don’t remember, I poured my fucking heart out into a letter, thinking you'd _at least_ have the decency to glance at it, and do you know what you did?”

“I’m sorry-”

“You didn’t even open it. You just laughed and tossed it in the trash,  _right in front of me_. So fuck you, Dick Grayson. I hate you.”

“No, please, I-”

Jason pushed him away. He stormed out of the room. He came back a second later, a leather jacket on his arm, and when he left, he slammed the door so hard, Dick could feel the floor trembling.

~

Jason came back around midnight, his breath smelling of alcohol. Roy was still up, glasses perched on his nose and a cup of coffee in his hands.

Jason ignored him and stumbled into the kitchen for water. His eyes landed on the table, where they was a bunch of roses.

“The fuck is that?” Jason growled.

“They’re from Dick,” Roy said calmly. “He had them delivered a couple hours ago.”

“Fuck him,” Jason said.

The next day, Jason woke up and dragged himself out of bed, his head throbbing. He was not looking forward to having cereal for hungover breakfast, but he stopped in the kitchen when he found Roy eating a fancy ass chocolate cake while reading the newspaper.

“Dick,” Roy said simply, not looking up.

“Tell your friend I don’t need his charity,” Jason grumbled. But he still ate a strawberry cake and a vanilla cake.

Later that day, Jason got a phone call from the maître d’ of the Luxe. He apologized and offered Jason his job back.

Jason scoffed and refused, already knowing who was behind it all.

Then, the maître d’ amended himself, saying that he was actually quitting, and Jason could have his job instead. Jason had a harder time turning that down. So he reluctantly accepted.

Jason did not see Dick for a month, but for some reason, Dick always seem to be around, whether it was having nice meals delivered, or sending chocolates and flowers, or buying him that really nice new leather jacket.

But after that month, the gifts stopped. Jason thought it was finally over, and Dick had given up, and then the letters came.

Every single day there was a new letter in the stack of bills and other junk mail. It was all hand written in Dick’s pretty cursive.

Jason had thrown away the first five letters. After that, his curiosity got the better of him.

He started reading them.

_Dear Jason,_

_Roy has been complaining about all the food I have delivered, claiming that I will get him fat. So I decided to stop. However, I must express my sorrow and apology in another way. I remembered that back in high school, you liked to read and write. I am no good at correspondences between people that does not have to do with business, but I hope you do not mind too much._

_I still think about you every day and every night. I think about how gently you kissed me that day at the summer fair, then again later, in the darkness and seclusion of the night. I think about how you won the game at my little brother’s birthday, yet did not claim the prize. I think about how I recognized your voice at the Luxe that day. I think about how beautiful your face is. I think about your eyes… blue, clear, and so, so angry at me. I’m sorry._

_Love,  
Dickie_

The first eight letters Jason read, he burned. The next eight, he threw away. But after that, Jason told himself he was just too lazy and did not care anymore and tossed them into a box.

Over the course of several months, Jason had collected many, many letters.

One night, at dinner, Jason asked, “That friend of yours,” he said slowly. “Do you still see him?”

Roy glanced up. “Dick?” he asked. “Yeah, why?”

“How often?” Jason asked.

“Eh, once or twice every other week,” Roy said. “He’s quite busy.”

“Does he…” Jason cleared his throat. “Does he ever… ask about me?”

Roy frowned. “No…? I thought you didn’t like him?”

“I don’t,” Jason insisted.

Still, the letters kept coming. And Jason started writing back.

At first, it was to tell Dick to shut the fuck up and leave him alone. Then, they got a little longer, and he started responding to some of the personal questions in Dick’s letters.

An entire year passed before Jason realized that every time one of Dick’s letters came, he would be smiling and ripping open the letter with vigor. He devoured the words inside, rereading some phrases over and over again. Then, Jason would scramble for paper and a pen to write back.

One day, Dick asked:

 _My_   _sweet_ _Jaybird,_

_Have you forgiven me yet? I understand that I may have ruined all chances of anything between us, but I would like to have your forgiveness. And maybe we can even be friends. I would like to see you again someday._

_It's been so long that I have nearly forgotten what your face looks like. I don't know if you really are as beautiful as I see you in my dreams at night. It is very tempting for me to come seek you out and try to jog my memory. But I believe that you still look as handsome as ever. I now relive our kisses, not in darkness, but with the image of your face, or what I can remember of your face, burned into my mind._

_Love,  
Dickie_

Jason did not respond to that letter. He did not respond to the next three letters that came, which were tinged with increasingly worried words from Dick.

In the third letter, Dick was clearly distressed.

_Jaybird,_

_Have I said something that has angered you? I’m sorry if I have. Please answer me and at least let me know you’re okay. I couldn’t sleep last night because I was afraid you could be drinking yourself away. I wish to tell ask Roy, but he is out of town, and I do not want to anger you by coming over. If this is you telling me you don't want me to write you anymore, I won't._

_Please be okay, Jason._

_Love,  
Dickie_

Jason felt guilty for making Dick worried. So he reluctantly picked up his pen and grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dick,_

He paused there, not really knowing what to say.

_I’m okay. You don’t have to worry._

_Yours,  
Jay_

Then, he went back and scratched out Dick’s name. Then, he scribbled over the closing he always used.

Then, the letter just read,

_~~Dick,~~ _

_I’m okay. You don’t have to worry._

_~~Yours,  
Jay~~ _ ~~~~

Jason sent the letter before he could regret it.

The next morning, there was a new letter from Dick.

_Dear Jay,_

_I’m so glad you’re okay. I was debating whether or not to send someone over to check on you. I suspected that you were ignoring me because I asked you to forgive me. And seeing your silence, I am assuming I am not forgiven. It’s okay. What I did to you was hurtful and unacceptable, and I do not blame you for being unable to forget it. I just hope someday, you can forgive me._

_I know it is your birthday coming up soon. I want to get your something, but I don’t know what you like. If there is anything in particular you want, don’t hesitate to ask, okay?_

_And, I’ve been forgetting to tell you in these past few days because I’ve been worried about you, but I will be unable to continue writing you daily letters. I will be moving to New York, and I may be unable to write you any more letters at all, especially since post over the bay don't make it over often. However, if you want, here is my phone number – (XXX) XXX-XXXX. You can text me. Only if you’re comfortable doing that, that is._

_I will always love you,  
Dick Grayson_

~

“You’ve gotta let me though,” Jason pleaded. “ _Please_.”

“I’m sorry, sir, this is Mr. Wayne’s private-”

“I know, but I have to speak with Dick Grayson-”

“Sir-”

Jason gasped when he saw Dick walking out towards the private jet, his suitcases being dragged by his two younger brothers, who were bickering loudly. Three girls, Dick’s sister and his two friends, walked around him. One of the girls kept adjusting his coat in a very motherly fashion.

Jason faintly heard Dick laugh at something. Bruce Wayne himself walked behind them all, his hands tucked in his pockets.

Jason’s heart flipped when he saw Dick. He took a deep breath.

“DICKIE!” he yelled.

Dick stopped in his tracks. His entire family stopped and stared at him, where he was being held back by the security guards.

Dick stared at him for a full three seconds. Jason saw him mouth his name, then, Dick started walking towards him.

Jason let out a small laugh when Dick broke into a run. The security guards let go of him, and Jason bolted towards Dick.

They crashed into each other, both of them stumbling into each other's arms.

“Dickie, oh, Dickie,” Jason murmured, his cold hands pressing against Dick’s equally cold cheeks. “What are you doing here?”

“Jay,” Dick breathed. “I- What are _you_ doing here?”

“I got your letter,” Jason said quietly, his forehead pressed tightly against Dick’s. “I didn’t have time to respond so I came to deliver the message myself.”

“Message?” Dick asked.

“Messages, actually,” Jason said with a small smile. He cleared his throat. “Dear Dickie, first of all, you don’t have to get me anything for my birthday. Second, I don’t have a phone, so I can’t text you if you leave, so please don’t go to New York.” Dick opened his mouth to say something, but Jason cut him off. “A quick look through recent newspapers told me you were going to be a cop with the NYCPD. Don’t- Don’t do that. If you really want to be a cop, stay in Gotham. Why? Well, that’s my fourth message: Because, Dickie, I _do_ forgive you, and… I love you, too.”

Dick went still. He did not even breathe.

“You… do?” he asked, his voice quiet and breathy.

“Yes, yes, I do,” Jason whispered harshly. “I don’t think I’ve ever completely _stopped_ loving you. Just… a lot of those times, the love was mixed with hate, and it confused me. But all those times I kissed you, even though revenge was my original intention,  _god_ , it all melted away when you kissed me back. I was just reminded of how much I love you, and _why_ I fell in love with you in the first place. And you were right. They were the best fucking kisses in the world. I’m selfish and greedy, and I want more. I want you somewhere within my reach, not across the bay in another state. So Dickie, _stay_.”

Dick swallowed hard. “Okay,” he said, his voice cracking. “I’ll- I’ll stay.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Jason murmured over and over again, his lips ghosting over Dick's forehead.

“Jaybird,” Dick said with a quiet sniffle. “Can you- Can you kiss me now?”

Jason did not answer him. He just pulled Dick in hard, mashing their lips together. They kissed like Dick’s entire fucking family was not standing there watching them. They kissed like they were going to die in the next second. They kissed like it was the most important thing in the world.

They only pulled apart when they absolutely had to breathe.

“I love you, Jason,” Dick said. “I _really, really_ do.”

Jason smiled. “Yeah. I know,” he said. “And I love you too.”

Dick smiled, pulling Jason in for another quick peck. “How fast can you run?”

“Pretty fast,” Jason said, a bit confused. "Why?"

“Enough to outrun those security guards?”

Jason snorted, glancing at the security guards, who were more built for defense than speed. “Definitely.”

“What about with me on your back?”

“Dick…”

“Bruce is going to be pissed if I tell him I’m not going to New York. He spent a lot of time convincing the NYCPD to take me in,” Dick explained. “So… we gotta run. Do you have somewhere we can go? Maybe hang around there for a few days, just the two of us?”

Jason scanned his mind, an idea already forming in his mind. “Yeah. Yeah… I’ve got a place in mind.”

Dick smirked. “Yeah? Cool. Ready?”

“Set,” Jason answered, matching Dick's smirk.

“GO!” Dick yelled, jumping on Jason’s back as Jason took off across the expanse of the runway, with the wind in their faces and the outraged shouts of Dick's family fading into the background.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've finished this year. I have written other things, but like, they were all half complete because, as I may have mentioned before, fluff is not my forte. Unfortunately, fluff is all I'm really okay with doing anymore, so here! Have some gooey happiness!
> 
> I'm not officially back yet, but this is my belated birthday present lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
